Nothing But The Rain
by emmamadeleinemorgan
Summary: Completed due to lack of reader response.


**Name: **_Nothing But The Rain_

**Summary: **Set during the _Battlestar Galactica_ series, but follows the fictional Battlestar Prometheus and its female protagonist, Amal Badr.

**Characters**: My own, you can't have them. They include Amal Badr, "Fast Track" Ames, and others.

**Rating**: **M** – Rated for **Mild Language**, **Violence**, and **Adult Themes [**Non-Explicit**]**.

**Spoilers**: None, this is purely unrelated to the happenings in the original BSG series, or the re-imagined series.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from _Battlestar Galactica_. The technologies, phrases, vehicles, and other such things are theirs. The characters and names are unrelated to anyone from the series and were created entirely by myself. Also, I am not perfect. Some material in the show is unclear and I did the best I could.

**My System: **It goes like this, if I don't get responses, I'm going to think people hate it, and I'm not going to write anymore. Please write at least a 'It's good.' or 'It sucks.' response, or fav. and subscribe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**«¤_**Chapter One: Breaking Ties**_¤»**

**Three Years Ago**

**I**t was her third week on the Prometheus, and Amal's day started out like any other. She rose from her bunk, showered, dressed, and went to the mess hall for breakfast. Amal's long curly brown hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail; her tired mahogany eyes traced the faces of her fellow pilots. Few of them returned the glance, too busy stuffing their mouths with food or motioning with their hands as they spoke with fervor about something that Amal cared not to eavesdrop on.

**H**er caramel brown skin was clothed with the standard black vest and plain white tank top undershirt, her long slender legs covered down to mid thigh in her olive green drab gym shorts. Slightly calloused fingers reached around her as she stood at the serving table, grabbing the coffee pot in front of her. Turning, Amal's eyes met with her C.A.G.'s, who glanced up from pouring his coffee and gave her a warm smile.

"**H**ow goes it Shortstop?" Captain "Fast Track" Ames asked, placing the coffee pot back on the burner. His rough Aerelon accent surprising her as it usually did. Amal gave a small smile, shrugging. She was quiet around people she didn't hang around much, and even though she and Ames had gone out before, she was still hesitant to open up to him. Ames gave a chuckle at her shrug, leaning his back against the counter in front of her, one hand holding his coffee and the other in his blue uniform's pocket. He was in his dress grays, minus the sash, the button that was up near his right shoulder undone so that it was left open.

"**A**re you ever gonna start talking? I'm getting the impression you're mute," Ames said, then taking a drink of his coffee. Amal fished a cup from the mess of clean dishes in front of her and it wasn't until she was leaning against the counter as well that she spoke. Her voice was soft, but had the distinctly sharper more smooth voice of those from Caprica. She owed her accent to her mother, the woman having moved from Caprica to Scorpia all those years ago to marry her father.

"**I** talk, but it's rare," Amal said quietly; Ames almost didn't hear her. Ames nodded, thinking before he spoke.

"**Y**ou like flying?" Ames asked giving her a sideways glance as he brought his cup to his lips. Amal thought a moment then nodded, looking into the black depths of her coffee. Ames smirked, setting his empty cup on the counter on the other side of him.

"**H**ow about you come with me today," Ames offered, nudging her with a soft look about his face. He was clean shaven, had a nice square jaw and a sort of rounded nose with two deep blue eyes. His hair, as black as the coffee, was typical military style. Barely any, but not so little that he was completely smooth on top.

"**T**hen we can both take the rest of the day off; maybe take a raptor down to Accor. I heard of this great new place that opened up last week down near Lunar Avenue," Ames said, crossing his arms after he'd spoken. He turned his gaze towards the vault like door of the mess hall as a few people stumbled out laughing loudly. Turning his gaze back to Amal, he nervously pulled at his lips for a moment before asking, "What do you say?"

**A**mal thought a minute or so; she'd known Ames had liked her for a while now and they'd gone planet-side a couple times before. But she was unwilling to really commit to anything more than just sparse dates every once in a while, too committed to her duty as a pilot on the Prometheus to really take their relationship further. She took a breath, her stomach fluttering with her anxiety. "I say… yes," She answered and smiled as he promptly grinned and did a celebratory cry of "Victory!" Stepping away from the table, clapping his hands together in front of him he turned to stand facing her.

"**G**reat! I'll go rearrange the schedule and I'll see you in the hold in ten," Ames said leaning towards her and placing a kiss on her cheek before he turned, both of them lightly blushing, and jogged out. _Probably heading to change into his flight suit_, Amal thought her hand reaching up to touch her cheek where he'd kissed her. _Well, that was a first_, she added before letting her hand fall back down to her coffee. Since the black drink had relatively cooled she drank the last of it before grabbing the last blueberry bagel and heading to also go change.


End file.
